Britannia
Britannia The Kingdom of Britannia, officialy the Sovreign Kingdom of Britannia, consists of the islands of Britain in addition to its surrounding dominions abroad. The Kingdom is ruled by the sovereign King of Britannia, who is advised by an elected parliament consisting of representatives from each territory. It's motto is "Ours is the Fury." Its sigil bears a rampant lion of gold against a deep red background. The national anthem is "Rule, Britannia" by Thomas Arne. The capital is at London. The official language is English, with secondary languages French, Spanish, and German spoken in many of the dominions. History Third World War During the Third World War (2016-?), order within many of the world's countries quickly fell. Both the Kingdoms of England and Scotland were defeated by rising fascist forces in the Mediterranean. Many English and Scottish citizens were sent to the United States as refugees of the growing crisis. The Kingdoms however, persisted against fascist forces and won the war. Out of chaos and confusion, the two Kingdoms merged into one new entity named Britannia. Prince George IV of England seized temporary control until order was found and an election could be held. Coronation of Augustus Ultimately, the people of Britannia elected Augustus I of Scotland to become the new King of Britannia. Augustus restored peace and prosperity to the British Isles and soon expanded the Kingdom's territories abroad, where order and peace was also given. Government The government of the Kingdom of Birtannia is an advisory absolutist monarchy, or democratic monarchy, meaning the royal sovreign of Britannia holds absolute power over the governent, but is advised by the parliament. Its seat is in London, England with the King residing in Buckingham Palace and the Parliament in the Palace of Westminster. It's approach is democratic in spirit, yet absolutist in theory. Royal Sovreign The royal sovreign of Britannia holds absolute power over the handlings of the government of the Britannian kingdom. He or she is the head of both state and government, and may declare war, issue orders, determine judicial sentences, and create further governmental bureaucracies. The sovreign holds the official title of King or Queen of the Kingdom of Britannia. The current King of Britannia is King Augustus I, Head of House Breckenridge and Lord of the British Isles. Parliament The Britannian Parliament is comprised of 45 members from each of the provinces of Britain and the Britannian Dominions. A single member from each Dominion or province is elected by its respective citizens. Parliament members hold regular sessions and discuss and debate proposals to be given to the Royal Court of Britannia, which holds all direct political authority. As the Parliament possesses no direct political power, members of Parliament hold regular joint sessions with the Royal Court in the Palace of Westminster, in which political actions are discussed and often implemented by the Royal Court. Military The Britannian Royal Regiment (BRR), granted authority by and swears loyalty to the Britannian crown, has a purpose to defend the dominions of Britannia as well as rid the realm of injustice and evil. The Regiment is the primary military group of the kingdom, acting as the central army. Other military groups also exist under the Britannian crown. The Order of Leo is a group who undertakes special and secret operations. The Myriad is the central military intelligence agency in Britannia. The BRR, OoL, and Myriad are all headquarted in London. Territory The Kingdom of Britannia is divided into the British Isles and 41 Dominions. The Kingdom consists of the British Isles and the territories of America, Canada, Greenland, Iceland, Germany, France, Spain, Portugal, Switzerland, Belgium, the Netherands, Luxembourg, Denmark, Sweden, Norway, Finland, Russia, Kaliningrad, Mongolia, China, Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Australia, New Zealand, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, Polynesia, Singapore, Brunei, Malaysia, Vietnam, Laos, Cambodia, Thailand, the Phillipines, Argentina, Chile, Peru, Bolivia, and Paraguay. Britannia holds territory on all continents with the exception of Africa; however, Britannia continues it's efforts in liberating the continent. British Isles The British province of the British Isles is divided into four constituencies: London, England, Scotland, and Ireland. The four constituencies receive individual members to represent them in Parliament.